20 Phrases Challlenge
by InjuUchiha
Summary: A challenge my friend and I gave eachother. Write a one-shot for each quote. First up: "Smile and nod."
1. Chapter 1

My friend and I gave each other a challenge - the 20 Phrases Challenge. We're both posting fanfics with twenty one-shots, one for each of the twenty quotes we picked out. This is my first, and there will be ninteen more to come. Mine will either be AkuRoku or Zemyx, and maybe another surprise pairing somewhere.

Number: 1  
Quote: "Smile and nod."  
Pairing: AkuRoku  
Rating: T

* * *

Outside of a little town on a deserted street at three o'clock in the morning, there was a little convenience store. And in that little conveniece store at three o'clock in the morning was a little worker behind the cash register, looking around boredly and yawning occasionally. You see, this was the shift that went from midnight to five in the morning, and it was his least favorite shift. The little worker was the only one in the store, so he didn't even have anyone to talk to during those boring five hours when _no one ever came in._

The little worker was quite short for being nineteen, and he had eyes that were bright blue (When they weren't clouded and half-closed with a need for sleep) and short blonde hair that was spiked carefully to the right (When the spikes hadn't fallen out completely due to having not been gelled since morning).

This particular ngiht, the blonde was sitting where he was suppose to be, tapping a pen on the counter to try and amuse himself. He slipped his phone out of his pocket - something he would have gotten yelled at for was he working during the day - and checking the time, noting with disgust he still had another three hours to sit and do nothing.

Though he would never admit it, the little blonde worker jumped when the front door slammed open and a tired-looking man with spiky red hair stumbled in. He sat up staright, watching as the man walked over to the desk he was at.

"Look, name's Axel, g't memorized?" he slurred. "I got a few things I need from this here little store, m'kay...Roxs's?" He paused, squinting emerald eyes at the name tag on the little worker's outfit and slurring his name, as well.

"Well, sir, that's fine," the little worker called Roxas started, "but normally customers come in and find what they need themselves, then bring it here to check out." He barely finished his sentence before the redhead held his hand out for Roxas to stop talking.

"Look 'ere, bud. I ain't slept in three nights straight, got't? _Three._ So I ain't just 'bout to go and get stuff myself. _You're_ gonna do't for me, got't, bud?" Axel said, putting both hands on the counter and leaning down.

Roxas, the ever-pleasant little worker, smiled and nodded. "Of course, sir. What is it you would like?"

"Lessee...I need two highlighters, a pack a cards, a bundle a firewood, three bags a cotton candy, a Harry Potter computer game, and your number."

"Excuse me?" Roxas coughed, for the first time letting his smile drop. He had been patiently writing down what the man had asked for, despite knowing the store he worked at carried none of it. "Mind repeating that last bit?"

"I said, I needed your number. Is that too much to ask for?" The man leaned down, and to the little worker's surprise, he smelled no alcohol on his breath. In fact, he really just smelled like cinnamon and campfire smoke.

Resignedly, the little worker took out a second slip of paper and wrote down his number, then slid it to the other man. He was flashed a brilliant grin before the man stood straight and walked out, without even a slight slump to his gait.

Outside of a little town, on a deserted street at three o'clock int he morning, there was a little conveience store. And in that little convenience store was a little worker behind the cash register, smiling at the man who had just brightened his night and made his least favorite shift worthwhile.


	2. Lend Me Some Sugar

Number: 2  
Quote: "Lend me some sugar."  
Pairing: Zemyx  
Rating: T

* * *

Zexion had noticed the strange boy following him around campus before, but he never really thought it was a big deal. After all, he was a normal college student - completely broke, half asleep from staying up late to complete work, and forced to walk everywhere thanks to the lack of a car. And besides, he didn't considered himself very good-looking, having been considered an 'emo kid' since middle school, so there was no reason for him to have a stalker, right? Besides, it was a big campus. They probably had classes near each other and might have lived in the same dorm.

There was no _reason_ for Zexion to be paranoid about the kid with a faux-hawk and ocean blue eyes who carried around the case or what seemed to be a guitar on his back.

But just because there was no_ reason_ didn't mean he wasn't.

"Yo, Zex!"

Said lilac-haired boy nearly jumped out of his skin as he whipped around, hands drawn up and brandishing a biology textbook to defend himself with if stalker-boy was behind him. He had been walking back from class, but his Biology class, last one of the day, was during the evening and the sun was almost completely down, leaving Zexion more paranoid than ever.

Luckily for him, it wasn't anyone he feared, as the vibrantly red hair revealed when he actually _looked_ at his 'attacker.'

"Oh, Axel. It's just you," he dead-panned.

Axel grinned, slightly evil gleam in his emerald eyes revealed he'd known exactly what he was doing when he snuck up on his friend.

"Duh. Who'd you think it would be? Not worrying about _him_ again, are you?"

Zexion blushed hotly. "_Please_, Axel. There's no reason for me to be worried about _him_. There is no way someone excepted into such a prestigious college, with the except of you, would sink so low as to _stalking_ one of their classmates."

Axel laughed, not registering the insult at first. "Who says he goes to this college? Maybe he...Hey! That's _so_ not cool! I did not stalk him!"

Zexion simply shook his head, turning back around and continuing his walk back to his dorm, ignoring Axel's whining behind him.

Now that he thought about it...If he really was being stalked, he was being stalked in a fashion much like Axel had stalked Roxas when the freshmen first started. (Axel and Zexion were both juniors, and the year was almost over.) Unfortunately, he later decided, this revelation actually did alter the way he viewed his 'stalker.' (Though he'd never admi it, Zexion was actually a die-hard romantic, and his collection of books he only read in the safety of his bed would prove it.) He began to wonder, as he slipped into his pajamas and started to make a quick microwaveable dinner, if he and the boy were soul mates, tied together by a 'red string.' Axel and Roxas certainly seemed to be, after all, and that was how their relationship started.

Zexion had the urge to smack himself as he sat down at the table. Of _course_ that wasn't what was going on, that would be ridiculous. The boy exactly what he appeared to be: a creepy stalker.

Just as he went to take his first bite, someone knocked at Zexion's door. Warily, thinking the worst, he got up and opened it.

Just as he'd feared, stalker boy was standing outside his door, grinning and blushing slightly, hands behind his back, guitar case absent, fidgeting, and looking _very_ nervous.

"Umm...You're Zexion, right?"

Zexion, warily, nodded.

"I'm Demyx. Uh, can I ask you a question?"

Again, Zexion nodded, but stayed silent.

Demyx's blush increased a small amount as he said, in one rushed breath, "Can I borrow some sugar, sugar?" and then leaned down slightly, grabbed Zexion's waist, pulled him closer, and kissed him.

_'Well,'_ Zexion though a few moments later as he found himself, against his better judgment, hooking his arms around that teller boy's neck and returning the kiss, _'maybe this will end up like Axel and Roxas._

Down the hall, and blond and a redhead laughed. "Zexion responded?" the blond asked.

"Oh yeah. Zexion responded big time," the redhead replied. "This, Roxy, is a job well-done."

"Did you have to give him some a cheesy pick up line to use?"

"Zex is way into all that romantic crap. He doesn't know I've stumbled upon his collect."

"Axel," the blond deadpanned. "_Everyone_ knows about his collection."

"Duhh."


End file.
